Koizora
by Nati Hallow
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is an ordinary high school girl. One day, out of the blue, one of her classmates kisses her. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo stands out because of his orange hair and piercing. Apparently he is also dating someone. Rukia is shocked and hurt that her first kiss had to happen this way.She desperately tries to forget about it. But before soon, she's already in love.
1. Chapter 1: Mistakes

Koizora- Chapter one:

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns everything.

* * *

Everyone is gathering at school on a warm Monday morning. Rukia is walking with her friends Tatsuki and Alice. There all chatting and walking, not noticing the brightly colored hair boy ride his bike past them. Everyone just seems so unaware with who this guy is… of course not Rukia.  
-

"Get out your textbooks!" The teacher said as he begin to jot things on the board.  
*Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong* The bell rings for lunch and everyone goes off and does there things. As Rukia gets out her bento, her friends out desk together to eat.  
"You know who Renji is right?" Tatsuki said as she opened her bento.

"Renji? Abarai Renji?" Alice asked in confusion.

"Yeah that one!" Tatsuki replied excitedly. "Don't you think he's so hot!? I'm defiantly going for it!"

"Really, he seems so scary though!" Alice said with shock written all over her face.

"I agree with Alice!" Rukia joined in after replying to a text from her mother.

"Especially with his friend… what was his name? Ichi…? Ichi…go? Ichigo! Yeah!" Alice tried to fumble through her words.

"Come on there not all bad! They can be sweet!" Tatsuki protested

"Ichigo? Whos that?" Rukia asked in confusion?

"You don't know who Ichigo is?" Asked Alice as she and Tatsuki looked at Rukia in shock.

"You know! They bright haired guy that always rides the bike to school!" Tatsuki said popping one of her candy pops in her mouth.

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Alice asked eating one of her onigiri*.

"Yeah yeah! That's right! The girl Orihime Inoue in class 2-A." Tatsuki said full-mouthed.

"Oh, well that's not really surprising." Rukia said after swallowing down some milk to rid of the spiciness.

"It really isn't" Alice agreed.

"But I'm happy for you Tasuki!" Rukia said while smiling.

"Me too! And we will be here if you need any of our help!" Alice jumped in hugging her friend.

"Thanks guys." Tasuki hugged Alice back. "I was actually thinking about going to his class afterschool today, they always stay after school for band meetings. Will you come with?" Tatsuki asked a bit shyly.

"We sure will!" Alice said happily. "Right Rukia!?"

"Yep!" Rukia nodded with a smile.

"Thanks! I can't wait!" Tatsuki said as she giggled. This was going to be the best day ever for her.

And so the 3 girls continued chatting about various things and finished their lunches just in time. By the time school ended the three made their way to the restroom to help Tatsuki prepare.

"Is my make up okay?" A nervous Tatsuki asked.

"You look fine!" Alice replied along with a nodding Rukia.

"Don't worry about anything." Rukia comforted.

"Fuuu… I'm just so nervous! How's my hair? Are my cloths messed up?" Tatsuki kept going.

"Nothing is wrong with you, now lets go!" Alice said annoyingly as she pushed Tatsuki out of the restroom. Rukia flowing behind, giggling. And so they walked down the hall to where classroom 1-C is at. And as they approached they saw just the guy they where looking for, Renji walking down the hall coming their way with someone behind him.

He stopped where tatsuki and her friends where at and suddenly turned straight to Rukia and said, "Your cute, what's your number?" He pulled out his phone, ready to punch in the numbers. And a really shocked and confused Rukia just stared at him. "Well don't you want it?" He insisted.

Rukia could not believe this… and to no surprise, neither could Alice or Tatsuki of course.

"O..oh…" Tatsuki managed to get out, as the silence grew thick around. "It was you…"

Everyone looked at her in confusion and soon Rukia knew what Tatsuki meant.

"N-no!" It's.. It's not me!" Rukia fumbled for words. But soon all was to late, Tatsuki ran away from them, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"W-Wait up Tatsuki!" Alice yelled after Tatsuki and followed her.

Rukia was still in shock and didn't know what to do after seeing all of that. Then something caught her attention, they were still here. _He_ was still there, looking as confused.

"What was that all about? Will she be okay?" He asked, still staring down the hall where Tatsuki left.

"U-uhhh.. mm.." Rukia choked, "I'm sorry but I don't like you." She then bowed and ran away after her friends.

"O-oh… okay then…" Renji just said and turned the other way and began walking putting his phone back in his pocket like nothing happened. Leaving a certain Bright haired boy standing there staring at Rukia's retrieving form. The longing of the look on his face.

Later then, Rukia finally cought up with Alice and Tatsuki. Tatsuki was sitting on the floor hugging her knees tightly while crying and Alice squatting down trying to cheer her friend while Rukia came in running. Everything was quite since everyone has left already. Tatsuki looked up to see an out of breath Rukia and when Rukia saw the sadness on Tatsuki's face, she felt so guilty.

Rukia approached Tatsuki as Alice stood up and let Rukia come towards the crying girl. Tatsuki continued to stare at Rukia, unable to say the many words she wanted to. Knowing her friend is not at fault.

"Hey Tatsuki…", Rukia said as squat down beside her. "I gave him your number…"

Tatsuki looked at Rukia who then gave the crying girl a soft smile. She could not belive what Rukia just said.

"You- You did!? You really did!?", Tatsuki said in complete excitement. "You really gave him _my_ number!?"

Rukia nodded, "I told him that you liked him and gave him your number. He said he would text you later on."

A huge smile planted itself on Tatsuki's face as she wiped away all the tears and falling bugers. She then embraced her friend into a rejoicing hug. Alice looked at them with a big smile and joined them. Seconds later they let go and Alice helped both up back on their feet.

"Now let's go home, you don't want to miss that text do you!?" Alice said as she gathered her belongings and locked arms with Tatsuki.

Tatsuki smiled and she and Alice walked, leaving to go home. Rukia just stared at them with a smile.

"Coming with?" Tatsuki said as she turned around noticing that Rukia wasn't following. Alice turning around looking just as confused.

"Oh, I got to talk to sensei* about something in class today! I'll see you tomorrow." Rukia smiled and turned away to walk down the hall.

"Okay see you then!" Tatsuki waved along with Alice and both of them conversed while making thir way out of the building and back home.

Rukia really had something else in mind she was going to do. She made her way back to class 2-C to look for Renji. Seeing that he wasn't there instead she recognized the boy who was with Renji when everything crazy happened. Yes, the bright haired boy. Kurosaki Ichigo, strumming the guitar so beautifully. She really didn't want to disrupt him but she had to do this, she walked into the class room, it's doors opened and stopped only a few feet away from where he was sitting by the window. The sunlight reflecting off his shiny bright hair.

"U-um, excuse me." Rukia interrupted.

Ichigo stopped strumming and looked at her, seeing who it was he was both surprised and shocked.

"C-Can you give this to Abarai Renji, please." Rukia said while handing Ichigo a piece of paper with Tatsuki's phone number.

Ichigo climbed down from his spot and walked towards Rukia taking the piece of paper and looking at him. To Rukia's surpised he looked disappointed.

"It's from my friend, Tatsuki. She's the one that likes Renji. Not me, I'm just here to deliver this. I see that he's not here, so will you please deliver this?" Rukia asked almost begging.

Ichigo stared at the paper for only a few moments later until he shoved it into his pocket.

"Sure I will" He said with a smile. He looked a lot happier knowing that the number wasn't from Rukia.

"I shall give this to him, no worries." Ichigo said while fluffing up Rukia's hair for no apparent reason.

Rukia looked surprised of what Ichigo just did and she just stared at him. A smiling Ichigo stared at her in return then suddenly he grabbed her, his masculine hands gripping her feminine shoulders and he brought his lips to hers. They kissed until Rukia pushed him off, out of breath. She looked so shocked and surprised. "Don't tell me that was your first…?" A surprised Ichigo asked, staring at her in utter shock.

She could not believe any of today was happening! She wanted to cry, cry so bad. But she held it in almost. Letting a tear fall down her cheek, she ran out of the classroom as fast as she could. She just wanted to go home and cry, to get away from this pervert and cry. Her head was spinning so much it felt that it would explode. She ran all the way home…

And End! Im sorry for all the mistakes and for well anything that wasn't correct. Thank you for reading the story and please Read and Review! Oh and I'm thinking about not continuing my other story _Winter Wonderland_, you guys tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery of ones feelings

Im back with another story of Koizora, guys! I hope you liked it and thanks for everything. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own _**Bleach**_. _**Tite Kubo**_ owns all the characters. Only character I own is _Alice_.

**Koizora-**

Chapter 2: Recovery from ones feelings.

Rukia dashed home and quickly stopped in front of her house to catch her breath. Casually she walked up to her door unlocked it and slowly went in. She took of her shoes and officially stepped inside the house.  
"I'm home." She announced

"Ah, welcome home!" Hisana, Rukia's mother replied cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Dinner is almost ready." Hisana said as she stirred something in the bowl.

Rukia just glanced over at her mom but continued to look forward, this made Hisana worry.

"Are you not hungry?" She asked curiously.

Rukia continued looking forward not taking her eyes off of whatever was in front of her, which was nothing in particular. That caused Hisana to worry even more and she walked closer to Rukia, putting down whatever she had in her hands. Rukia felt Hisana coming closer and just shoock her head no.

"I'm not very hungry, I'm sorry." Rukia said before dashing down the hall to her room.

"R-Rukia!?" Hisana called out, but before it reached the said girl, the door to Rukia's room was closed shut.

Rukia could not take it anymore, she could not even show her face, not even look at her mother or anyone in the eye. She was so ashamed about what happened. The scenes of today played in her head, like a never ending nightmare. It was haunting her and she was scared. She sat on her bed, looked out the window and saw that night had fallen. Tears began falling down her cheeks and she hugged her knees. A few minutes later she heard a knock at her door, she hadn't the energy to call out to that person for permission of entry. So she just stared at the door, blank-faced.

"Rukia…?", a voice called out. "It's me, Yuuki."

Rukia still didn't answer, even though she really wanted the company of her sister. But still Yuuki opened the door and let herself in and Rukia was very grateful. As Yuuki entered she saw Rukia drenched in tears and fallen boogies.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Yuuki said approaching Rukia and embraced her.

Rukia just cried a little more and Yuuki comforted her.

"Shhh… it's okay, you can tell me." Yuuki said while smoothing her hair.

"N-Nee-chan…" Rukia managed and pulled away from her sisters embrace to talk to her properly.

"Yes Rukia?" Yuuki said as she got comfortable sitting next to Rukia.

"I… I did a bad thing today…" Rukia said wipping at her face.

"What kind of thing?"

"I…Well, no… he…"

"He?"

"He… Ichi-Ichigo… he… he…"

"What did he do to you?" Yuuki got impatient as she worried for her sisters safety.

"Are you alright? Did her hurt you?" Yuuki asked, examining her sister praying for no marks or bruises.

"N-no! Well… not exactly… he…he kissed me!" Rukia hesitated.

"He did what!? He _kissed_ you!? On the lips kiss!?" Yuuki said in surprise.

"Yes… a forced kiss… or more like a surprised kiss."

"Well, shouldn't you be happy that a guy kissed you?"

"Not at all! You don't know this person, he has orange hair and a piercing! And he's scary looking!"

"_You_ don't know him either, he could be nice."

"But he has a girlfriend, Orihime Inoue in class 3-A."

"An older girl, eh? I'm sorry Rukia, it must be hard for you right now that something like this has happened."

Rukia just nodded and hugged her sister asking for comfort, they hugged in silence for a while until Yuuki broke the silence.

"Come now… Mom saved dinner for us. You should at least eat, you're making them both worry."

Rukia agreed and got up and they both walked outside the room and down the hall to the kitchen where Byakuya and Hisana were sitting, worried-faced and whispering about something. Rukia slowly approached them and when Hisana saw them both coming she stood up and walked to Rukia, "Oh sweetie, is everything alright?"

Rukia nodded and saw that Byakuya was still in his chair just turnt body looking at her worriedly.

Rukia smiled, "I'm just fine, you needn't worry anymore."

Sighs of relief where heard around the room, Hisana grabbed Rukias hand and smiled, leading rukia to her spot at the table and letting her sit. Yuuki sat next to Rukia and Byakuya infront. Hisana grabbed rukias plate and gave it to her, then took her own seat and sat next to Byakuya. Together they all conversed in how their days went and everything important that was going on. Rukia began to forget about everything that happened and stayed in peace.

The next day Rukia walked to school alone, she wanted to visit the roof top to takea picture of the sky.

She walked on the wet concrete and pulled out her phone, she was about to take a picture until she heard someone coming up and she hid. She peeked from the corner of the entrance to look and see who it was and noticed it was Ichigo and… and… and Orihime!?

Ichigo looked a little upset and Ohrihime looked annoyed, Rukia just watched silently.

Then the most shocking thing happened! Orihime grabbed Ichigo and they made out. Rukia could not belive what she was seeing!

"_It's not like I like him or anything…" _Rukia thought.

"_But right now… I just feel so flustered inside… I just feel awful." _

And The End! What did you think!? I know it was mostly all about Rukia's recovery from the kiss, blah blah blah. But I wanted to make it more exaggerating! So there you have it, I hope you like it! R&R! Thank you very much for reading! Im so sorry for any mistakes, and if you have any questions you can just PM me if you like. Don't be shyyyyy (^D^)o

Look forward to the next chapter tomorrow! :DDD

- ***NatiHalow***


	3. Chapter 3-Hana

Hey guys! I'm back with Koizora. Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own _**Bleach**_, _**Tite kubo**_ owns all of the chracters. Only one's I own are _Alice_, _Yuuki_ and _Tatsuya._

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#

The next day was summer vacation and Rukia was sitting on the couch eating a blue popsicle while watching t.v.

"Rukia, it's summer vacation and your just sitting here? Don't you have anything fun to do over the break? Oh my? Is it because Tatsuki has a boyfriend? And she doesn't got the time for you? No way. Is that true? My,my" Hisana giggled as she folded the laundry.

"Not true…" Rukia said as she turned away from the t.v to look at her mom.

"How boring" Hisana chuckled.

Rukia looked at her mom and decided to ask a question, "Hey mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Who was your first kiss with?"

"Eh? Why are you asking this so suddenly?"

"Was it with dad?"

Hisana just laughed and nodded her head, "Yes it was."

"I know you mom, you roll your eyes when you lie."

Hisana was a little surprised that she was caught, and Rukia just smiled and layed back down on the couch enjoying the last of her Popsicle.

*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*

Alice and Tatsuki were at a café and they were on the phone with Rukia.

"It's your birthday today isn't it? Let's go to the fireworks festival." Tatsuki suggested.

"But what if I run into that guy, Ichigo?" Rukia said worriedly.

"You'll run into him sometime soon anyways, let's just go there." Tatsuki said almost begging.

"Okay... I'll go." Rukia finally gave in; she had told her friends about what happened the day she found Orihime and Ichigo on the roof. They were just as surprised as she was, but of coruse she didn't mention about going to the classroom to deliver Tatsuki's numer to Renji. Instead she said it happened while running into eachother in the hall.

Tatsuki also told the story about actually receiving a text from Renji and how they already went on a couple of dates. She was so happy, Rukia felt happy just seeing the way Tatsuki looked when she talked about Renji. Alice seemed so left out that she doesn't have a guy, but both friends comforted her and told her that it would come to her soon. Just like Alice always has been she rebooted up and put on a bright happy face. Rukia thought nothing could bring her down.

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#**

Is it like this or the other way? No… maybe it's this way..." Hisana mumbled to herself while trying to put on Rukia's yutaka* on right.

"That's okay; I said I didn't have to wear one." Rukia said

"No you must, if I don't do it once a year I'll forget." Hisana objected.

"But I must say you've grown quite feminine over the years." Hisana giggled.

"Mom! Will you stop it?" Rukia blushed a bit.

She actually looked very beautifully in her yutaka, lavender with a bit of silver and patterned with sakura flowers. She looked like a princess.

Neither mother nor daughter noticed Byakuya enter the house and watch the two girls with a smile on his face. Until he had a phone call, he felt his phone vibrating and decided to take this outside.

"Hello?" He answered his phone while standing on the porch.

"Yes, director?" The guy on the other end called out.

"What's the matter?" Byakuya asked.

"Director-"

"Are you serious about wanting to lower the prices even more?"

"Your company is known for its advanced technology. But, couldn't you drop the prices a little more? Please consider my position too, Director." The man on the other end begged.

"I'm even considering re-mortaging my home already" Byakuya said.

"I'm trying my best too, I'm sorry, please let us discuss this situation more vigorously" Byakuya finally said and then hung up.

Byakuya stood there for some seconds and then turned around and saw that Rukia was standing there, she had herd everything. She turned away from Byakuya un-knowing what to do.

"Rukia," Byakuya called out and Rukia turned around. "are you going to the fireworks?"

"Yes, with Tatsuki and Alice." Rukia replied.

"I see. I'll walk you there." He suggested.

"That's okay, I've got it." Rukia kindly refused.

But byakuya insisted, "It's okay to go on a date with your dad sometimes."

Rukia chuckled and then just smiled. She walked over to her dad and they linked arms. They walked to the where the fireworks festival was and Byakuya finally said to her, "Don't come home to late."

"I know that." Rukia smiled

"It's my birthday too, so I'll wait until I get home to enjoy my cake." She continued.

"15 candles, right?" Byakuya asked.

"16!" Rukia replied.

Byakuya just laughed, "I knew that."

They stopped close to the place and Rukia stood in front of her dad, "I'm fine here."

"Okay, be careful then."

"See you papa, be safe." Rukia waved and smiled.

Byakuya smiled and waved back, both went there separate ways.

Rukia walked to down the street towards the café that they decided to meet at. While she was walking she saw a sign on a building that said 'Kurosaki Motors'. She curiously walked closer to it, since it was an open shop she looked inside and saw an older about early 20's girl working on a motorcycle. The girl noticed Rukia and asked her, "What is it? Are you Ichigo's new girl?"

Rukia was taken aback by the mention of Ichigos name. Then suddenly she heard from the second story window a familiar voice all out, "Sis, your phones ringing!"

Rukia looked up to see who it was and couldn't belive her eyes. It was Ichigo, she couldn't meet his eyes after he saw her. She quickly walked away to the direction of the café. Ichigo just stared at Rukia's retrieving from.

Soon after, Rukia entered the café looking for Alice and Tatsuki. She didn't see them and just took a seat at an empty table. What she didn't notice was that a guy walked up to her.

"Yo!" He called out.

He was awkwardly standing next to her as she took out her phone to answer a call.

"Tatsuki! Where are you and Alice? What do you mean you came down with a cold and Alice is taking care of you?" Rukia asked nervously and confused.

"Didn't you already meet with Tatsuya already?" Tatsuki said on the other end.

"Tatsuya? What is the meaning of this?"

"It's your birthday present. Tatsuya immediately accepted my plans. He's totally got the hot's for you."

"What!?"

"The best way to forget about annoying stuff is to fall in love seriously."

"Tatsuki!"

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* Tatsuki hung up on Rukia, leaving her curious. She looked at her phone then closed it and held onto it nervously.

"Seems like I caused you trouble." Tatsuya finally said.

"That's not…true." She replied unable to meet his eyes.

"You know… my first kiss was with my dad. It was robbed from me after a week I was born." He tried to comfort her.

Rukia giggled at what he said and replied with. "I thought you were scary."

They both laughed and then suddenly heard loud booms. The fireworks had started.

"It's beautiful…" Rukia said, the last part going into a whisper.

They watched them from the café windows and after 2 minutes they decided to go outside the café to watch the fireworks personally. Rukia was sitting in the center surrounded by stalls and many people. The air was filled with delicious smells coming from food. She munched on some dango as she waited for Tatsuya to come back with drinks.

Rukia looked around as she ate and she noticed Ttsuya arrived back in hand with drinks. He gently handed her, her drink and she thanked him. They smiled at each other and Tatsuya took a seat next to her. They began to converse, but what they didn't know was that Ichigo walked up behind them. Ichigos look was both anger and guilt. He couldn't stand the sight of those two together.

Then the most shocking thing happened, Ichigo walked right infront of them and knocked down the dango Rukia was eating. Then he went over to Tatsuya and punched him in the face which caused him to fall. Rukia stood up and could not believe what she was seeing! Ichigo turned over to Rukia and grabbed her hand. Once he had a firm grip, he pulled her away and began walking.

"Hey! Wait!" Tatsuya shouted from behind as he got up to give chase.

Ichigo didn't look back; Rukia really couldn't because she was determined to get away from Ichigo's grip. Rukia screamed in protests. Once they got to a place where no one was around, Ichigo stopped and released his grip.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia shouted as Ichigo turned around to face her.

"Because I like you." He replied so casually.

"Is it so much fun to tease me? Though you have a girlfriend."

"I broke up with her." Ichigo said squatting down to look at the miny garden.

"Liar! You kissed her! You kissed her on the roof." Rukia said with disbelief.

"Because she wouldn't break up if I didn't kiss her" Ichigo said over his shoulder.

"It's weird for you to kiss even though your breaking up!" Rukia defended.

"And that strap! Your girlfriend has the same one doesn't she?" Rukia directed at the phone strap Ichigo had on his phone.

"It's a lie to break up with her—"

"You don't remember?" Ichigo interjected.

"The reason I didn't remove this is because it reminded it of you." Ichigo said as he held up the phone. It showed a little black bear with a black and white striped scarf, a white shirt with a skull and red plaid pants.

"A month after high school started…"

FLASH BACK

Rukia was in the library looking at a book about skies. While she was reading, a phone rang.

'_That's strange…I thought I was the only one in here. That's not my phone ringing.'_ Rukia thought. She was indeed right.

Rukia walked over to the noise and found the phone sitting on the floor. She immediately picked it up and answered it.

"Yes?" She spoke first.

"Who is this?" The guy on the other end asked.

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia hesitated in telling this stranger her name but did so anyways.

"Where are you now?"

"The library"

"That's my phone, wait there."

"I'm sorry but I have to return home" Rukia said apologetically.

"Then leave it somewhere where it can't be stolen."

"Somewhere it can't be stolen?"

"Like on one of your favorite book shelves."

"Yes, Then it's the second shelf of the biggest book shelf."

"Thank you" Was the last thing he said and then he hung up.

Rukia closed the phone and noticed the little bear strap, it was so cute to her. She examined it and saw that it was torn a bit on its sleeve.

Ichigo ran up to the library and saw through the window that a girl was sitting there sewing something that looked like his bear strap. It was indeed, he decided to keep watch from the window. Rukia did her best to fix the torn sleeve with red string. She didn't notice Ichigo there and was on her last one and poked herself with a needle. Ichigo saw this and was about to run inside to check on her, but instead he held back and stayed in his spot. Rukia smiled to herself and held up the bear strap.

"It's done!" She announced to no one but herself.

She then proceeded to the bookshelf and placed the book there half leaning and placed the phone behind the book only where Ichigo could see.

"I hope he finds you." She said to the little bear strap and patted its head.

Ichigo slid the door open to the library and—

END OF FLASHBACK

Ichigo walked over to Rukia and held her hands while placing the phone with the bear strap in them.

"Don't you remember?" He asked. "You suck at sewing, but I was happy. After that I always liked you."

Ichigo walked over to the garden he was messing with and pulled out a white beautiful flower. Then he walked over and held it out to Rukia.

"Your birthday present!" He still held it out.

Rukia just stared at it, "How pitiful."

Ichigo looked at her with confusion.

"That flower is pitiful." Rukia continued.

Ichigo just looked at the flower awkwardly and lowered it down to his side.

"I'm sorry, please recover your mood." He said trying to hug her, but before they even touched Rukia pushed him away. "Stop it!" She yelled

Ichigo stepped back from the push and looked at her.

"If you really did like me, you wouldn't do such things." Rukia said without looking at him.

"Even that selfish kiss, you wouldn't be able to do that. I always…thought… that when I became a highschooler I would have a fantastic love. I'd get to have a crush, make good memories, go on a first date, walk beside each other at the same pace, tell each other about ourselves, and then hold hands. " Rukia began to cry softly.

"A kiss…only…only after some time has passed. I really wanted to treasure it, though I thought so."

"Don't cry because of that. Don't cry because of such bothersome things!" Ichigo interrupted.

Rukia couldn't stand it anymore, what was this guy saying!? She walked up to him and rudely gave his cellphone back, "My worst. This is my worst birthday."

Rukia started to walk away at a bit of speed until, "Rukia!"

She didn't turn around at her name. "That yutaka looks good on you." Ichigo continued.

Rukia honestly couldn't stand it anymore she stormed off into the night.

#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*##**#*#**#*#*#**#*#*#*

THE END: Thank you for reading, I tried to make this one longer as you requested. This chapter I hope was good. And I just ENJOY cliffhangers! They make the story more interesting! And the next chapter is more suspenseful! So I hope you look forward to tomorrow *evil grin* heh heh heh~

Lol but thanks for all the followers, reviewers, alerters, and so on. I am very thankful and please forgive me for my shortness or of any mistakes! I try hard to watch out for some. R&R! 3

-Nati Hallow


	4. Chapter 4: Sky and River

Koizora- Chapter 4: Beginning of Love

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own _**Bleach**_, _**Tite kubo**_ owns all of the chracters. Only one's I own are _Alice_, _Yuuki_ and _Tatsuya._

*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#

Rukia walked inside and saw her family waiting for her in the kitchen, she didn't want to worry them any further by running straight to her room even though she wished for it so. She bit back and approached them gracefully.

"Welcome back!" Hisana called out cheerfully.

"I'm home" Rukia announced with a smile.

"How did the fireworks go?" Yuuki asked excitedly.

"Did you have fun with Tatsuki and Alice?" Byakuya asked with a smile.

'_Oh yeah, they don't know that Tatsuki and Alice ditched me…' _Rukia thought.

Rukia nodded, "I had lots of fun with them, it was really exciting."

"That's good, I'm glad you had fun." Hisana said with a smile.

Everyone agreed and Byakuya spoke first, "Well take a seat, this cake can't be waiting any longer!"

Rukia laughed and put down her little handbag, she then took a seat in her usual spot.

"Shall we start now?" Yuuki said with a wide grin.

"Let's start." Hisana said and then they all started singing happy birthday to Rukia. Rukia just smiled in response and after they were done singing to her she blew out the candles. Everyone clapped and cheered and the night went on. When everyone was done they all retired to their rooms for the night. Rukia walked into her room with her gifts and she saw her phone blinking. She walked over to the little white table in the center of her room and sat to read the message she received. It turned out to be a text from Tatsuya and it read; Are you okay?

Rukia replied with a; Yes, I just got home. Ichigo really is a bad guy, eh?

After she was done she closed her phone and fell asleep.

The next day she woke up and arrived at school. She went to the library to read her favorite book as she always did. She flipped the page of the book and didn't notice Ichigo walk in, she looked up and him and he smiled then ruffled her hair.

"W-What is it?" She asked as he continued.

"Good morning Rukia!" He said cheerfully while laughing.

Rukia just fixed her hair and continued with her book.

"Can't you greet me?" He asked almost annoyed.

Then Ichigo walked over next to Rukia and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and went down the contact list and clicked on Orihime's profile. He clicked some more of the buttons and deleted her number.

"Do you believe me now?" He sighed.

"It really is impossible…" Rukia said. "You and I are just too different."

Ichigo looked confused at her but then she continued, "But I want to thank you. Thank you for liking me. Thank you." She smiled.

Ichigo looked a little dumbfounded as Rukia got up to put away her book and left the library.

Orihime Inoue watched as Rukia exited the library. She stood at the window on the second floor and stared Rukia down. Her eyes were full of anger and jealousy.

Rukia was in class listening to the teacher teach at the front of the classroom, she copied down some notes. Then the door suddenly slid open and Ichigo came in walking like it was the most casual thing in the word.

"Excuse me! What do you want?" The teacher raised her voice at him.

"I'm just borrowing Kuchiki Rukia for a little while." He replied simply.

He continued his walk to Rukia and grabbed her hand as they walked out, the class room filled with murmurs and gasps.

"Wait a second! What do you think—?" The teacher called after them.

Later they were riding down the street on the bike, Ichigo peddling and rukia behind him sitting on the wheel. (The wheel had the little seat-like cover)

"What is the meaning of this!?" Rukia said in a loud voice.

"I want to show you something!" Ichigo called back.

"Where are we going?" Rukia said.

"Why? What?" Ichigo yelled back.

"Where are we going?" Rukia said in a louder voice then before.

"It's a secret!" Ichigo replied. "You better hold on!" He laughed as he grabbed Rukias arm and wrapped it around his waist. Rukia immediately pulled away and Ichigo just smiled.

A few minutes later they arrived at a bridge, Ichigo stopped and got off the bike while Rukia stepped off. She looked at her surrodings wondering why he brought her to this place.

"I found your perfect birthday gift. I want to show you so come on!" He said my jogging to the end of the bridge. Rukia followed him and as they walked to the river that was near the bridge and reached even under it. They walked down the steps at the same pace.

'_It's like our shadows are together as one' _she thought and smiled to herself.

They walked closer to the river and when Ichigo raised his hands to make a rectangle with his hands as if taking a picture he said, "Look, Look Rukia." He nudged her and she looked over at his hands, the picture he was making was the sky. She looked at it and smiled more.

"Why do you like the sky so much?" Ichigo asked as he put his arms down.

"Do I need a reason for liking something? I always thought that you didn't need a reason to like something." Rukia replied.

Ichigo chuckled and agreed with her, "You're right."

They stood so close to each other Ichigo reached out slowly for her hand and she noticed this but let it keep going, they held hands and where both happy about it.

They looked around for a while until Ichigo finally spoke, "You said you wanted to start little by little, right? For you to walk in the same pace with your crush and then tell each other about themselves. I'm trying that now."

She looked at him, his face was glowing with a soft smile.

"I already know what you like and so it's my turn to tell you. You see this river? This is what I like." He said while creating a picture with his hands like he did with the sky.

Rukia laughed, "It does remind me of you, always going."

Ichigo laughed at that and agreed.

*****!* * * *#*#**$*$***

They rode back together the same way they came, this time Rukia held on tightly. Ichigo was going so fast down the hill; she just had to hand on as tightly as she could! Rukia laughed and play screamed as Ichigo smiled and chuckled at her.

Soon they arrived back at school, everyone was outside walking in and out and Alice saw Rukia on the bike with Ichigo.

"Rukia! Rukia has a new boyfriend!? How come she no tell me!?" Alice yelled out to herself.

Ichigo and Rukia passed everybody and rode to the shack where they kept all the bikes. Ichigo stopped and he got off as Rukia stepped off. Rukia watched as Ichigo put up his bike and saw the black little bear strap hang out of his pocket. She eyeballed it.

As they walked inside the building, they stopped to put on their school shoes and trade them in their cubby. Rukia oulled out a pakage that looked like 2 new little bear straps.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia started

"Good morning Ichigo!" Ichigo's friends appeared and Rukia quickly put the package back in her bag.

"Good morning!" Ichigo replied to them.

"Let's go Ichigo!" They said and began walking.

"I'll take you home today, right?" Ichigo turned around to ask Rukia.

Rukia nodded in response and Ichigo nodded, "See you then!"

"See you." Rukia smiled.

Rukia turned around to go to her cubby, when Tatsuki came through the door with Renji holding hands.

"Good morning Rukia!" Tatsuki called out, "I heard the news! You and Ichigo are going out!"

Rukia giggled to herself and nodded, she was still shy about it.

Renji reached over for his shoes and put them on, "We should double date!"

Tatsuki laughed and agreed, "We sure should!"

Rukia agreed also, Renji looked over to Tatsuki and said, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah!" Tatsuik replied and they gave each other a peck on the lips.

Rukia was taken aback from this, for some reason she didn't expect her friend to kiss in front of her. After that Renji walked away and Tatsuki and Rukia walked to their class together. Tatsuki and Rukia began to converse until Alice came up to them.

"Hey, there's been rumors about you and Ichigo going around Rukia." Alice said worriedly.

And as Rukia walked down the hallway with Alice and Tatsuki walking with her at her sides, she could hear the girls gossiping about her.

"I can't belive Ichigo's going out with Rukia, she's so plain!" One girl said.

"I know right! She looks like she doesn't suit him!" the other girl replied.

"He broke up with a second year for that girl!?" Another yelled.

4 girls also turned the corner onto the hallway Rukia was walking down and in loud voices they said, "I can't believe Ichigo broke up with Orihime for that Rukia chick! Orihime was such a beauty!" The other girls agreed and gave their opinion about it and when they looked up and saw Rukia, they shut their mouths and kept walking.

Rukia heard it all but didn't care, "Don't listen to all this crap" Tatsuki comforted.

"Yeah!" Alice agreed. "These people don't know what they're talking about."

Rukia just nodded and proceeded to the classroom, she walked in the doors and said goog morning to everybody. Nobody replied and just stared at her put she kept going.

'_I used to care about what everybody thought, but now I feel strong.' _She thought.

She noticed Tatsuya in his seat near the window at the front of the class, he was just staring outside. She opened up her phone and sent him a text saying, 'Can we talk after lunch?'

Send

Rukia and Tatsuya were outside on the roof, standing infront of each other.

"W-Well…" Rukia began not knowing how to say the things she wanted to.

"As you… already know…I'm with Ichigo." Tatsuya listened very closely.

"I'm sorry for the worry I caused you." Rukia bowed.

Tatsuya just looked at her and smiled, "I know, but it's none of my concern to interfere. I'm just glad you're happy and safe."

Rukia smiled a sincere smile and Tatsuya walked away.


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings of Regret (fixed)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns all the characters. Only characters I own are, Yuuki, Alice and Tatsuya.

***Koizora***

Chapter 5: Feelings of Regret

Inoue Orihime was on the roof top of the school, her shoulder brushed up against the entrance as she looked at the little bear like the one Ichigo had, cupped in her hands. She stared upon it so sorrowfully, how much it hurt her to know that Ichigo was really gone. She cried silently to herself looking at it.

***Koizora***

Ichigo walked Rukia home that night, it got late so she wanted to see her return safely.

They conversed and as they were walking Rukia put a note inside Ichigo's pocket. He felt her touch him and looked over at her, "What's wrong?"

"It's okay here; my dad will be home soon." Rukia replied.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Ichigo smiled

"Hmm" Rukia nodded back with a smile.

Ichigo turned around with his bike and rode away with a smile, Rukia looked at him for the last time and walked away also with a smile on her face. Rukia walked further up and before she went up the set of stairs she noticed someone coming down . Since it was dark she at first didn't see who it was until a patch of the street light shone on the person. It was Inoue Orihime, walking down the stairs towards Rukia. She looked angry and disgusted at Rukia.

"Break up with him! Break up with Ichigo!" Orihime yelled as she pushed Rukia against a wall, 3 boys wondering around behind her waiting for their cue. They were in a blocked off abandoned building.

"N-No!" Rukia struggled as she stood up straight.

Orihime pinned Rukia to the wall, "This is the last time I say it, break up with Ichigo or I will take embarrassing pictures of you messing around with these guys and put them all around the school. If you just break up with him then you wouldn't have to go through this."

Orihime gave an evil grin looking into Rukia's eyes. Rukia struggled through Orihime's grip and managed to kick Orihime on the leg with caused Orihime to almost loose her balance and her grip on Rukia.

The three guys from behind Orihime where going to charge at Rukia before Orihime stopped them and re focused herself. "So you want to play with me now?"

Orihime slapped Rukia, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Get her now!" Orihime yelled furiously.

Two guys jumped at Rukia who was trying her best to get back up again but failed to because of the glass that cut her arm and leg. Blood was spilling and Rukia thought this was the end…

***Koizora***

Ichigo rode his bike humming to a very familiar song, he was so happy. He didn't think a girl could make him this happy. He continued to ride until he heard a bell and something fall to the ground. He stopped as he felt it might be coming from his pocket. He got off the bike, put the stand on and walked over to the little object on the floor. He examined it carefully, "What is this?"

He read the writing on it and recognized the style as it said: To Ichigo,

It turns out that I really don't want you to use the one from your old girlfriend, so please accept this.

Ichigo smiled and saw another thing on the floor, a white bunny dresses in blue with a blue bell.

"A new phone strap?" He laughed to himself.

'_I have to go thank her'_ Ichigo thought.

And so he got back on his bike and rode back, he was indeed happy. As he continued back to where they departed for the night, he saw a school bag on the floor. He immediately got off his bike to go check if it was Rukia's, praying it wasn't. It seems his fears where right, he immediately noticed the tiny silver bunny on the zipper.

"Help! Help!" He heard screaming, it sounded very familiar to him.

"Rukia!? Rukia!? Is that you!? RUKIA!?" Ichigo yelled back, spinning around to see where the voice was coming from.

***Koizora***

"Heh, don't be afraid. We will hurt you." One of the guys said as he pinned Rukia down with a teasing smile. The other guy was struggling to take off her clothes and the other took pictures of the scene, mostly at Rukia who was struggling and beyond scared still screaming. Orihime watched with satisfaction, "Where's your Ichigo now?" She whispered as she laughed.

"Ichigo! Help me! Ichigo!" Rukia cried for help.

"Shut up!" The guy that was trying so hard to undress her yelled and shoved his hand over her mouth. Still Rukia kept screaming and even bit him.

"Ow! You little-!" He yelled in pain and slapped her.

***Koizora***

"Rukia!" Ichigo still screamed.

When he heard more screams calling back, he caught his name in one of them. He ran to where the screams where coming from and from the see through fence he saw Rukia and some guys that looked like they were going to rape her.

Ichigo was furious, he jumped the gate immediately, "RUKIA!"

Ichigo ran so fast, "WHY YOU LITTLE!"

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo kicked the man off of rukia and kicked the guy that was taking pictures of Rukia in the face. The guy holding down Rukia released her from his grip and tried to get away but all was too late, Ichigo kicked him down to the ground and punched him.

(A/N  
Bad Guy 1: Guy taking pictures.

Bad Guy 2: Guy trying to undress Rukia.

Bad Guy 3: Guy holding Rukia down.)

Bad Guy 1 got back up and wiped his face, he charged at Ichigo but Ichigo easly deflected it. Bad Guy 1 fell to the ground and gave up, he fled the scene.

"Don't you dare touch my Mika!" Ichigo furiously yelled.

Orihime was shocked and hurt, she quickly his herself in the shadows and watched and angry Ichigo go off. Rukia just sat there surprised and relieved to see Ichigo.

Bad guy 2 and 3 knew they didn't have a chance, they ran way too. Ichigo grabbed the camera and slammed it down to the ground, which caused Rukia to jump a little. Ichigo stomped on the camera until it broke. "Don't you ever mess with my Rukia!"

***Koizora***

Rukia was dressed in sweats lent to her by Ichigo's little sister, Karin. She sat beside Ichigos bed, back against it for support and hugged her knees. Karin came in with a first aid kit; she slid the door shut and sat next to Rukia.

"Okay now let me see the damage" Karin said as she opened it and looked for wraps.

Rukia was shaking, she was still scared, she didn't want to cry so she held it in. Anyone would be scared…

Karin looked worriedly at Rukia and she dropped what she was holding and immediately hugged her. Rukia was both surprised and relieved, she hugged her back as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Shhhh… I know, I know. You're scared, but you shouldn't hold it in. You should never hold it in." Karin comforted. "So look at me…"

Karin realesed Rukia and grasped her face in her hands, "Promise me, _never_ hold it in. And I'll promise you that Ichigo, no, that we all with protect you and help you. Do you know why? Because this is the first time I've ever seen Ichigo serious with a girl, so you must be really special." Karin smiled.

Rukia nodded and promised the tears stopped as she was done, then the door to Ichigo's room slid open.

"Get in here!" Ichigo screamed as he threw a girl into the room which lost her balance and fell to the floor. She was breathing heavy, it looks like she was trying to run away?

Rukia looked closely and even wipped her eyes to make sure it was really this girl, she was right. Orihime Inoue was indeed the woman that was behind this.

"I found her! I found the person who wanted to very much kill you Rukia! What should I do? One word and I'll kill her!" Ichigo said this without taking his angry eyes off of Orihime. Rukia panicked, "No!"

Ichigo was about to punch Orihime as she flinched until his sister stopped him, "Stop it Ichigo! You won't get anything but being separated from Rukia if you kill her!"

Ichigo calmed down and walked over to rukia, embracing her and kissing her on the top of her head. Rukia clung to him, already as scared as she was. Then Karin had an idea, she walked over to the first-aid kit and grabbed a pair of scissors.

"I think you know what you have to do to promise to never hurt Rukia." Karin said as she gave the scissors to Orhime.

Orihime just looked at the scissors with regret.

***Koizora***


End file.
